


With Feeling

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sherlock plays.





	With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lullaby
> 
> For Outercorner

He was playing the violin, but not the discordant noise he usually played. I think he played that godawful racket to annoy me. But tonight he played a lullaby, one of the sweet songs I remembered from my childhood. 

“What is the occasion? Tired of driving me mad?” I asked. 

“I had word that my mother is dead. She sang it to me and Mycroft when we were small.”

Feeling awful for my sarcastic comment, I expressed my condolences. He looked at me, no emotion on his countenance, and said, “Perhaps I shall feel sorrow if I play long enough.”


End file.
